No me dejes caer
by harunablackrose
Summary: Temo porque el viento se lleve mis recuerdos y el tiempo vuelva polvo mi pasado, ¿todo volverá a ser como antes?, no soy lo que piensas mírame por favor el piso tiembla bajo mis pies. ¿Lysandro encuentra un folio misterioso a quien pertenecera?
1. capitulo introductorio

No soy lo que parece, no tengo la vida perfecta que aparento, y mis problemas no son tan banales como crees.

todas las familias tienen sus secretos escondidos entre los cajones de la cocina,

Solo susurrados entre miembros a la hora de la merienda.

¿Alguna vez tuviste miedo? ¿Incertidumbre? Esa sensación sofocante de no saber lo que ocurre, a donde vas, o el siguiente paso que darás.

Dejadme aferrarme a tus recuerdos, donde la seguridad me retorna al dulce olor del tabaco de tu camisa y puedo romperme con la seguridad de que recogerás mis pedazos y me enseñarás a armarme de nuevo.

Prometiste que volverías y solo seria un tiempo y... Y los años siguen pasando por mi ventana, ahora tengo miedo de que un día el reloj vuelva borrosas las imágenes de mi cabeza, que las deforme y me arrebate los detalles que me transportan a mi lugar seguro.

Este no es mi hogar, esta no es mi familia y las mentiras con las que están rellenas las paredes de la casa no me mantienen caliente en invierno.

Las palabras también pueden herir y causar hipotermia, no soy lo que ellos dicen...

Ellos solo pueden ver a través de la sangre que les empaño la vista.

Tengo heridas invisibles que no me sangran pero me duelen, aquí no hay amor, ni un abrazo sincero solo una apariencia perfecta que puede engañarnos, somos parte de una obra teatral en la que no hay espectadores y el cuento debemos creerlo nosotros mismos.

-No te salgas del guión- le dijo el fuego al árbol cuando este quiso apagar la chispa con rocío.

¿Pueden verme? O solo observan la obra de teatro de la que los hice participe, pueden amarme incluso si una parte de mi se encuentra cautiva ¿cierto?

Lysandro termino de leer el folio que había encontrado cerca de la escalera, no es que fuera mediche ,no, eso no es victoriano ni nada de eso, pero al verlo en el piso mientras buscaba su libreta no pudo evitar pensar que quizás era suyo, pues no sería la primera vez que perdía los folios de sus escritos más al comenzar a leerlo no pudo parar la necesidad imperiosa (e impertinente también) de llegar a su final.

¿A quien Pertenecería?

Fuese quien fuese debía ser una persona muy sola.

Guardo la hoja doblada dentro de su saco y continuó con su búsqueda ya después averiguaría quien era el dueño de tanta amargura, de tanta tristeza de tan bello y morboso dolor...

Solo que quizás, fuese prudente no desvelar que el contenido era de su conocimiento.


	2. Capítulo 1 sola

Lysandro caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, la campana de fin de clases había sonado hace solo minutos antes y los pasillos encontraban abarrotados de chicos visiblemente apurados en escapar de aquella prisión que se hacía llamar instituto.

-¿en qué piensas Lysandro?- el albino se sobresaltó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que su novia había comenzado a caminar a su lado.

-En nada en especial, es solo que tengo la sensación de estar olvidando algo- una sonrisa medio de gracia medio de melancolía atravesó las facciones de la chica.

-no sé porque ya no me sorprende…- dijo ella en un susurro inaudible, egoísta, solo para ella.

-¿dijiste algo?-

-no, solo pensaba en voz alta, ¿harás algo esta noche?- pregunto ella con la esperanza oculta de recibir una respuesta negativa.

-bueno quede con castiel de ensayar hoy después de clases, ¿querías hacer algo hoy?- pregunto el chico algo apenado, después de todo se seguía sintiendo un poco culpable después del accidente con rosalya en el hospital.

-No realmente, no te preocupes- y a pesar de todo ella sintió el hueco de su pecho hacerse más grande al rendirse a la idea de tener que ir derecho a casa o quizás podría visitar el parque ella sola.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces-se despidió Lysandro de Sucrette teniendo que reprimir las ganas de besarle.

-si hasta mañana lys- se despidió la chica con una sonrisa dulce pero decepcionada, claro que lysandropierdomilibretacadarato no lo noto.

Sucrette camino lentamente por los pasillos del instituto hasta la salida, suspirando, claramente era la única sin planes para esa tarde recorrió todo el camino al parque en silencio hasta llegar y tumbarse bajo la sombra de un ciprés, no quería ir sola pero después de preguntar a todos sus allegados llego a la conclusión de que sería inevitable; Alex y Rosa, Lysandro, iris, violeta incluso Nataniel estaban ocupados.

Dio otro suspiro y pensó en dormir un momento ahí mismo, estaba cansada y solo quería desaparecer con todos sus traicioneros sentimientos aunque fuese solo un instante.

Mientras tanto…

-Alexy ¿no piensas que hicimos mal al no traer a sucrette?- pregunto rosalya sintiéndose algo culpable

-no, a decir verdad yo quería venir solo contigo-respondió el chico sin quitarla vista de los escaparates de las tiendas.

-¿porque?-pregunto algo confundida

-porque sé que las cosas entre ustedes dos aún están un poco tensas después de… ya sabes el incidente con Lysandro y pensé que aun día de compras te ayudaría a despejarte, además ya sabes que a sucrette no le gusta mucho salir de compras.-

-bueno es cierto que últimamente ya no es lo mismo… y ciertamente quizá no le hubiese apetecido venir - dijo sin poder ocultar la tristeza en su voz.

-todo mejorara rosa no te preocupes, aun así podemos comprarle un pequeño presente-dijo el chico mirando los colgantes para celular desde la vitrina

-¡seguro!-.

La tarde moría poco a poco frente a sus ojos y sin embargo no quería volver a casa, todo parecía estar bien dentro de ella pero… se sentía fría.

Sabía que tenía que volver pronto o tendría problemas por lo que se levantó finalmente del pasto y camino lentamente en dirección a su domicilio, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la hizo girar dejando escapar un suspiro, no había nadie, las luces estaban completamente apagadas, desde que "esa" carta llego la careta se quebró un poco así que ya no ver a nadie en casa se hacía costumbre.

Una vez tumbada sobre su habitación tomo un lápiz y un folio de su libreta de cálculo hacia algunos días que había comenzado a escribir, nunca fue buena en ello pero Lysandro solía decirle que era bueno para el alma, y ahora había escrito tantos que no llevaba la cuenta, tal vez ella también necesitaría una libreta y sonrió- seguro a Lysandro le haría gracia- susurro en voz baja.

…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuche el sonido de las hojas de otoño romperse bajo mis pies descalzos? ¿O el rechinar constante del columpio del jardín al ser empujado por el viento?

Casi no puedo recordarlo mis memorias re van volviendo insípidas, como una película vieja se van quedando mudas y van perdiendo color pasan lentamente frente a mi cuando mis parpados se cierran ¿podre recordarte por siempre?

Sucrette dejo el folio sobre la mesa al escuchar pasos en la planta baja, rápidamente cerró la puerta de su habitación y se metió bajo las mantas lo que menos deseaba entonces era tener que hacerles frente.

Apretó los ojos y contuvo la respiración conforme las pisadas de acercaban por el pasillo.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida.

Bueno adorable gentecilla hasta aquí el primer capítulo intentare actualizar a la brevedad posible

Recuerden comentar que les ha parecido y nos leemos luego :)


End file.
